clueless confession
by kelsiangel92
Summary: sasuke finally decides to confess to the one he loves but things don't always go the way you want them to


Today was the day that I Sasuke uchiha would finally tell Naruto uzumaki that I love him but the only question was how

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

' thoughts

actions

" speaking

Today was the day that I Sasuke uchiha would finally tell Naruto uzumaki that I love him but the only question was how. I looked up from the tree I was sitting under looking in the distance trying to ketch site of sakura since she was always the second to arrive the third one would be Naruto and obviously kakashi would be the last one and an hour late he made me wonder why I even bothered to come so early when he comes so late. I quickly put those thoughts at the back of my mind deciding I would think about it later, then I felt a heavy weight on my arm looking to my right I found that it was sakura I started shaking her off as I saw Naruto coming.

Sakura-"Sasuke-kun will you go on a date with me"

Sasuke- "no"

Naruto- "running up to Sakura "hey Sakura ill go on a date with you"

Sakura- "no way" hits Naruto in the head

Naruto- holds his head with a sad face "ow" suddenly tears start coming down his face and he starts whipping them away

I look over to see Naruto whipping his eyes 'is Naruto crying, he is that bitch made my Naruto cry that's it' I walked over to sakura and stood in front of her

Sakura- sees Sasuke glaring at her "Sasuke-kun what's wro- couldn't finish speaking do to the fact that threw her through the sky

Sasuke- walks over to Naruto "Naruto do you want to get some ramen with me later"

Naruto- looks up sniffling "really but I don't have any money"

Sasuke- "don't worry ill pay"

Naruto- hugs Sasuke looks up "thanks Sasuke"

Sasuke-blushing looks somewhere elts

Naruto- "where did Sakura go" looks around then back up at Sasuke

Sasuke- well Sakura she um

Naruto- "well what"

Sasuke- thinks quickly "she got sick and went home"

Naruto- shrugs then grins knowingly "ok"

NARUTOS POV

'Ive known that Sasuke has liked me for a while now maybe I can give him hints that he's the one I like'

LATER AT THE RAMEN SHOP

Naruto- "I'll have 5 bowls of ramen"

Sasuke- "I'll have 1"

Naruto- "hey Sasuke"

Sasuke- "what"

Naruto- "there's someone I love" decides to be blunt

Sasuke- gets mad, grabs Naruto by his jacket "who is it

Naruto- gets out of grip "it's a secret"

Sasuke- "you have to give me a hint"

Naruto- smirks "well, ok he has short hair"

SASUKES POV

'Let me think Naruto loves someone with short hair'

Sasuke- "what elts"

Naruto- "let me think, he's always in a bad mood and we always spar together"

Sasuke- clueless "you have to tell me"

Naruto- "don't worry you'll find out tomorrow"

Sasuke- "what do you mean"

Naruto- "well tomorrow's the picnic we have every year and that's when ill tell everyone who he is, but you have to be there"

Sasuke-mumbles "you bet I'll be there"

NARUTOS POV

NEXT DAY AT THE PICNIC

Naruto- walks with kiba "hey Kiba"

Kiba- "what is it"

Naruto- "I'm going to tell Sasuke at the picnic"

Kiba- "you are man that's great, what did you say to make him come"

Naruto- "I told him that I'm in love with someone I even described what he looked like and he didn't figure it out who new Sasuke was so clueless"

Kiba- "so what did you do after that"

Naruto- "I told him that I'm going to everyone who it is at the picnic"

Kiba- "well good luck man" finally arrived at the picnic

Iruka- "hey Naruto your late we've been waiting didn't you want to tell us something"

Naruto- "yeah I do" looks around and finally spots Sasuke

Kakashi- walks over staring at iruka's ass "didn't you say that your in love with someone why don't you tell us who"

Naruto- gets everyone's attention "ok everyone I have something to tell you"

Sasuke- walks over mad "Naruto who is he" steps closer pissed "no ones aloud to love you but me"

Naruto- "Sasuke you can be really dense sometimes"

Sasuke- "huh"

Naruto- walks up to Sasuke and kisses him "Sasuke who I love is you"

Sasuke- "it better be"

THE END


End file.
